A fluid sprayer is one example of a device that includes a source of, or is otherwise subject to, vibration during operation. For instance, an exemplary fluid sprayer (such as a spray-coating device configured to spray paints) typically includes one or more mechanisms for generating a source of pressurized fluid material and/or atomizing air. In a handheld airless fluid sprayer, for example, an electric motor or drive typically drives a fluid pump mechanism that pumps fluid material sprayed from an output nozzle or tip. Operation of the sprayer generates significant vibration, which can result in high levels of noise emanating from the sprayer. Further, the vibration of the sprayer can lead to increased user arm fatigue and/or numbness, for example, and can affect the length of time which the user desires or is able to operate the fluid sprayer.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.